Nécessité n'a point de loi
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Ne pas respecter les lois immorales, ce devrait être normal. Ce serait même un devoir. Alors comment en sommes-nous arrivés ici ? A devoir subir, à ne rien dire, et à accepter l'avenir que nous trace le Ministère de la magie ? A accepter qu'une vie sans toi, c'est légal. Et qu'une vie avec toi, c'est illégal. {Concours d'écriture de starck29}
1. Projet de loi

**Titre :** Nécessité n'a point de loi

 **Auteure :** CacheCoeur

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de _Harry Potter_. J'interprète et laisse mon imagination vagabonder concernant les différentes informations de J.K Rowling sur la Nextgen (en ne prenant pas en compte _The Cursed Child_ ).

 **Notes :** Ce petit recueil fait exactement 5300 mots et sera divisé en 5 parties, publiés le vendredi. Cette nouvelle répond au concours de stark29. Je remercie Gaxia, la bêta-lectrice de ce texte qui m'a conseillé, aidé et qui est d'une gentillesse sans nom. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Une review sera toujours appréciée :)

* * *

 _13 Octobre 2021_

Il faisait beau dehors. Si beau, qu'il n'y avait que quatre âmes dans la salle. La vieille dame leva les yeux paresseusement. A travers les verres de ses lunettes abimées par les années, elle observa calmement la bibliothèque. Son seul vrai foyer, qui lui apportait calme et sérénité depuis si longtemps…

\- Madame Pince, je ne sais pas où ranger ces manuels de cartomancie ? Dans la section divination ou…

Irma lâcha un petit soupir fatigué et se pencha vers le jeune adulte qui allait bientôt la remplacer. Hayden Dwight se pétrifia, attendant une remarque acerbe. Rien ne vint. Certes, la bouche de Madame Pince était grand ouverte, mais ce n'était pas un cri qui se faisait entendre. C'était un rire. Pas le sien. Juste celui d'une jeune Serdaigle[1] de cinquième année. Et la bouche grande ouverte de Madame Pince se referma pour laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un semblant de sourire. Elle posa définitivement la Gazette du sorcier qu'elle était en train de lire, et contempla la vie de sa bibliothèque, animée par les rires de ces enfants qu'elle aurait autrefois sévèrement punis.

Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n'était le goût de la lecture et leurs générosités débordantes. Il était extraverti, blagueur, charmeur, elle était discrète, un brin timide et farceuse. Pourtant, rien n'était plus étrange que l'amitié et les liens que l'on tissait au fil des années. Irma avait été témoin de leur rapprochement, et petit à petit, comme lorsqu'on s'endormait, elle s'était attachée à ces jeunes et à leurs rires à peine étouffés entre les livres. Elle tendit l'oreille, curieuse :

\- Comment va ta mère ?

\- Exténuée. Elle se bat contre l'adoption de cette loi jour et nuit. Papa se fait beaucoup de soucis pour elle. Il dit qu'il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, répondit la petite voix soucieuse de la rousse.

La main de Scorpius se retrouva sur la sienne, comme par enchantement et une sensation de vague quiétude se diffusa dans le corps de jeune fille. Rose lui offrit un petit sourire contrit.

\- Il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui sont contre ce projet de loi. Ta mère n'est pas la seule !

\- Je le sais bien Scorpius… Mais « beaucoup », ce ne sera pas assez ! De quel droit décident-ils de nos avenirs ? Tu te rends compte ?

\- Les gens ne se laisseront pas faire...

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit... "Dura lex, sed lex !" : la loi est dure, mais c'est la loi, soupira Rose.

\- Et "Lex mala, lax nulla" ? Les lois mauvaises sont nulles ? S'insurgea Scorpius.

Madame Pince arrêta de les écouter pour se reconcentrer sur le journal. Le gros titre de ce dernier la faisait frissonner.

 ** _« La famille selon le projet de Loi Grahamfiled : une conception renouvelée d'un modèle dépassé »_**

 _« Le projet de loi portant réforme sur la protection et la survie des sorciers, dit « Loi Famille Grahamfield », sera votée ce mercredi. Fruit d'un débat politique acharné, le projet de loi porté par Warren Grahamfield offre une alternative à la chute démographique des naissances de sorciers que le ministère observe depuis les années 1970._

 _« Nous avons tout tenté avant d'en arriver à cette conclusion ! Nous n'en serions pas là si l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, Monsieur Shacklebolt, avait été un tant soit peu moins laxiste » déclare le ministre Grahamfield. Ainsi pour palier à la baisse des sorciers présents en Grande-Bretagne, les articles 2 et 3 du projet énonce l'obligation pour les sorciers de se marier dans l'année suivant leur sortie de Poudlard, sous peine de se voir attribuer un conjoint ou une conjointe. L'article 4 ajoute que le couple marié devra donner à la communauté au moins deux enfants et héritiers de sang ». « Cette loi permettra aux sorciers et aux sorcières d'assurer un avenir durable pour tous ». L'article 5 déclare ainsi la prohibition du divorce légale._

 _Hermione Granger, membre du mangenmagot, fervente opposante à l'adoption de la loi, appelle les mages britanniques à réaliser la portée et la gravité de l'adoption d'un tel projet, qu'elle juge « attentatoire à la liberté de chacun de décider de ce qu'il veut : c'est un retour en arrière, une aberration sans nom ! »… »._

Irma Pince froissa le journal, plaignant silencieusement tous ces jeunes gens. Elle se leva pour aider son futur remplaçant, paniqué devant elle, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux adolescents, leurs quatre mains toujours jointes, et les joues légèrement rougies… Et dire que probablement ils découvraient tout juste ce qu'était l'amour, pour n'avoir peut-être, jamais la possibilité d'en apprendre tous les magnifiques tourments…

\- Ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi samedi prochain ? proposa le Serdaigle.

Rose bafouilla quelques mots. Mais au sourire rayonnant de Scorpius, Irma devina que ce n'était pas qu'un simple "oui" qui était sorti des lèvres de Rose.


	2. Adoption de la loi

_Cottage Weasley-Granger, 22 Décembre 2022_

La neige tombait dans le jardin des Weasley. Nöel était proche, et pourtant, les cœurs n'étaient pas à la fête. Hermione Weasley-Granger était de ces femmes qui ne s'avouaient jamais vaincues. Jamais. Pourtant, elle était avachie sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans un plaid et dans les bras de son mari, qui n'osait la quitter des yeux, de peur de la voir s'effondrer.

\- Ce n'est pas l'avenir que je souhaite pour nos enfants Ron !

\- Je le sais…, murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de sa femme.

\- J'ai tout essayé. Vraiment tout. Mais le Ministère est corrompu, ils ne voient tous que des chiffres, des statistiques. Mais ce sont des personnes, des jeunes adultes !

Hermione se libéra de l'emprise de son mari, pour faire les cent pas dans le salon. Et dans sa tête, il y avait cette vieille chanson qui tournait en boucle, des mots fredonnés qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais. _« L'amour est enfant bohème, il n'a jamais jamais connu de lois »_ _…_ Et le « jamais », c'était arrêté hier, parce que désormais, l'amour connaissait la loi et la loi connaissait l'amour.

\- Le fossé entre les moldus et les sorciers va encore plus se creuser. Les sorciers avec les sorciers, les moldus avec les moldus… C'est de la pure discrimination. C'est une interdiction tacite du mariage mixte. Et attribuer un mari ou une femme à quelqu'un… Interdite le divorce ?

Ron grimaça. Il ne voyait pas sa petite fille se marier d'ici les trois ans à venir. Et pourtant, il le faudrait. Les conséquences d'un refus étaient bien trop graves…

\- Envoyer les opposants et les contrevenants à la loi à Azkaban, comme s'il s'agissait de criminels ou de délinquants… C'est.. C'est monstrueux ! s'emporta la brune.

Elle s'approcha de la table basse, s'empara d'un vase et le fracassa contre le mur d'en face. Elle qui n'avait jamais été violente… Ron sursauta, sans rien dire. Il restait muet, incapable de parler.

\- Je croyais qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec la Guerre, que les progrès que nous avions fait durant ces quinze années… Je croyais que tout irait bien, que tout irait toujours mieux ! Que l'on aurait pu être enfin heureux.

Sa voix se brisa. Elle revoyait Rose et Hugo courir dans les escaliers, jouer à chat dans le jardin, en train de s'arroser avec tous leurs cousins dans la piscine gonflable qu'ils avaient installé un été de canicule… Hermione ne se sentait plus redevable de la communauté sorcière, qui lui avait tout prit. Son énergie, son temps, son ancre et sa dignité. Et qui pourtant, il y n'a pas si longtemps on dirait, lui avait tant donné. Une nouvelle vie, la véritable Hermione, pleine de magie, et plus encore, un foyer. Aujourd'hui, elle restait redevable de ses enfants, ses merveilleux enfants, qui valaient bien mieux que la misérable vie qu'on leur offrait. Une vie de contrainte, sans liberté, sans choix, sans amour, ou les enfants ne seraient plus que la progéniture et l'assurance d'un avenir pour le monde sorcier.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va annoncer ça à Rose à Hugo ? Comment leur annoncer qu'ils ne seront plus que des reproducteurs ?

Elle voulait une vie d'amour et de rire pour eux. Elle voulait une vie de joie, dans la continuité de celle qu'elle leur avait donné quand ils étaient enfants.

\- Et si on s'enfuyait ? proposa alors Ron.

\- Impossible. Nous sommes tous recenser, et cette crapule de Grahamfiled a pensé à tout : les sorties de territoires sont restreintes. J'y ai songé Ron… J'ai vraiment tout envisagé.

\- Les gens ne vont pas se laisser faire… Percy est détruit, il prévoit de…, s'arrêta Ron subitement.

Des petits pas se firent entendre et la voix de Rose , inquiète, ébranla le cœur d'Hermione et de Ron :

\- Tout va bien maman ?

Hermione frotta ses yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes. Ceux de sa fille tombèrent sur le pauvre vase, victime de la colère de sa mère :

\- Je sais que les cadeaux de tante Muriel ne t'ont jamais plu, mais il était pas trop mal ce vase ! tenta de plaisanter la rousse.

Ron lançant un reparo, dans un silence pesant alors que les morceaux cassés du vase se recollaient bruyamment et tintaient presque joyeusement.

\- Rosie, chérie… Il va falloir qu'on parle.

\- Moi aussi je voulais vous parler, avoua l'adolescente.

Hermione se rassit, prenant sa fille dans ses bras qui se laissa faire malgré son âge. Coincée entre son père et sa mère, Rose resta ainsi quelques instants. Et le cœur et le cerveau d'Hermione s'étaient presque calmés… Jusqu'à ce que Rose pose sa question :

\- Comment est-ce qu'on sait quand on aime quelqu'un ? demanda tout doucement l'adolescente. Comment vous avez su, vous ?

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de revenir. Finalement, la tempête ne s'arrêterait jamais et il était temps d'expliquer à sa fille que l'amour n'était plus enfant de bohème, et que désormais, il connaissait la loi.

* * *

 _Une petite review ? :)_

 _C'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de savoir si ce petit recueil vous plaît !_

 _Et c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui !_

 _A vendredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre :)_


	3. Application de la loi

_Poudlard, bureau de la directrice, 3 Mai 2023_

Quand on était un tableau, il n'y avait pas de petites animations. Toute agitation, quelle qu'elle soit, était bonne à prendre. Albus Dumbledore, dans son portrait, n'avait pu s'empêcher de contempler la scène qui se déroulait devant lui… Une scène ou les acteurs principaux s'apprêtaient à passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Arrête de te ronger les ongles Rose !

\- Comment veux-tu que j'arrête ?

Le Serdaigle s'empara de la main de la rousse, pour l'empêcher de continuer attirant l'attention de cette dernière, qui sortit de sa transe. Quand les yeux bleus de l'adolescent de dix-sept la regardaient de cette façon, elle oubliait tout le reste, et encore plus, les interdits.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal…

\- Scorpius…

Il scella ses derniers mots, joignant ses lèvres aux siennes pour la faire taire. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, et il en avait encore moins besoin. Rose profita du goût de leur baiser comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle avait essayé de résister… Non. Ils avaient tous les deux essayé. Et c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient échoué. Scorpius et elle, c'était l'évidence. Et même si c'était mal, même si c'était interdit, C'était arrivé. La rousse secoua vivement la tête et se dégagea de l'emprise du blond :

\- Tu es fiancé Scorpius. Et je ne vais pas tarder à l'être à mon tour.

Etre avec Rose, c'était comme vivre dans un rêve. Comme si son âme était constamment apaisée. Mais Rose avait la fâcheuse tendance de le ramener à la réalité tels des grands seaux d'eau glacée.

\- Au diable cette loi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Azkaban.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je me batte pour toi ?

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit…, susurra-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je vais casser mes fiançailles. Dire à mon père et à ma mère que j'ai trouvé ma future femme, et que c'est toi.

Pendant un instant, les yeux de Rose se mirent à briller. Oh oui… Oh oui, elle aurait voulu que cela soit possible. Mais les parents de Scorpius, dès que la loi avait été adopté, s'étaient empressés de lui trouver une future épouse, craignant qu'on lui attribue une personne qu'il n'aimerait jamais. Les parents de Rose avaient voulu faire la même chose. Avec dégoût, ils avaient voulu lui trouver un homme doux, attentionné, quelqu'un qui, si au pire ne l'aimerait jamais, serait incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Quelqu'un comme …? Elle n'en savait rien. Parce qu'elle aimait Scorpius et Scorpius l'aimait, elle était persuadée, du moins au début qu'ils auraient trouver une solution. Ce pourquoi elle avait réussi à freiner ses parents dans leurs recherches, à les rassurer. Elle avait fait lève sur le fait qu'elle avait un an après l'obtention de ses ASPICS pour se fiancer avec la personne de son choix. Mais plus le temps passait plus la vérité était amère à accepter.

\- Rompre tes fiançailles Scorpius… C'est impensable. Et c'est interdit je te rappelle. L'article sept point trois de la loi énonce que la rupture des fiançailles est…

\- Je m'en fiche de ton article sept point truc ! la coupa-t-il.

\- Arrête de t'en ficher !

\- Mais j'ai pas besoin d'un article de loi stupide pour t'aimer Rose ! Ce droit, je me l'octroie seul !

Albus ouvrit les yeux à ce moment précis, sentant la colère dans la voix de Scorpius Malefoy. Si seulement Rose avait avoué ses sentiments à Scorpius … Ils auraient pu avoir une chance. Ils auraient pu se marier. Aujourd'hui, il était trop tard.

\- Tu apporterais le déshonneur sur ta famille et moi sur la mienne. Nos parents perdraient leurs emplois, nous n'aurions aucune chance de nous en sortir tous les deux… Tu veux devenir médecin, tu ne le pourrais plus. Je veux devenir diplomate, je ne le pourrais plus. Toutes les portes se fermeraient ! On surveillerait constamment mon ventre pour vérifier que notre mariage est fructueux et que nous ne sommes pas un poids pour la communauté sorcière…

Rose déglutit. C'était comme avoir une boule dans la gorge. Et elle vivait avec depuis qu'elle était avec Scorpius, depuis qu'ils se cachaient tous les deux…

\- Et je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas important ! Je le sais, parce que je le pense aussi ! Mais on mérite bien mieux que ça ! On mérite mieux que cet avenir-ci…

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard était impressionné de la sagesse de la jeune adulte en face de lui, qui était désormais plongée dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à sa cousine Roxanne qui était emprisonnée à Azkaban parce qu'elle avait refusé de se marier à trois reprises. Elle songeait à sa cousine Victoire et à Teddy qui s'étaient mariés à la hâte pour être ensemble. Il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie, de robe blanche et de pièce montée. Personne ne s'était réjoui. Elle songeait à sa cousine Molly qui venait de se lier à un homme alcoolique et violent. Elle songeait à Louis, en cavale parce qu'il voulait demeurer libre de choisir la façon dont il voulait mener sa vie, à Fred, qui attendait que le ministère lui attribue une future femme, alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour les hommes.

\- On ne peut pas sacrifier la vie de nos proches aussi égoïstement Scorpius…

Ce dernier sourit. C'était étrange… Il détestait ce que disait Rose, et pourtant, il l'aimait encore plus pour les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Parce qu'elle pensait aux autres avant elle, parce qu'elle était réfléchie, calme. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Parce qu'elle était Rose et pas une autre…

La porte du bureau de la directrice claqua, faisant sursauter Albus.

\- Vous me décevez énormément tous les deux ! déclara d'une voix tranchante de Minerva Mcgonagal.

Rose baissa la tête honteuse. Scorpius défiait le regard sévère de la directrice, le soutenant avec provocation.

\- Vous savez les conséquences de vos actes…

\- Et je les assume entièrement ! s'emporta le blond en se levant de sa chaise. Punissez-nous parce que nous étions dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Punissez-nous parce que nous avons mangé dans les cuisines ou parce que vous nous avez trouvé en train de nous embrasser au beau milieu de la cour ! Mais ne nous punissez pas parce qu'on s'aime !

Minerva se retourna, perdant le duel et baissant les yeux à travers ses lunettes. Si seulement Drago avait eu ne serait-ce que la moitié du courage de son fils… Elle les congédia tous les deux, sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Ces deux jeunes gens s'aiment…, déclara la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble, répondit Minerva à son prédécesseur. Cette loi Albus… Cette loi est immonde.

\- Les personnes désespérées et qui vivent dans la peur prennent les mauvaises décisions en pensant qu'il s'agit de solutions, médita le vieil homme. Comment cette loi a-t-elle pu être adoptée ?

\- Warren Grahamfield est un sorcier charismatique.

\- La préservation des sorciers appelle à certains sacrifices. Ce Monsieur Grahamfield a dû jouer sur cet argument je présume…

\- Tant de vies gâchées…, soupira Minerva. Je ne peux que les prévenir.

Albus hocha la tête. L'amour était l'arme la plus puissante. Et depuis l'adoption de cette loi et sa mise en application, c'était devenue une bombe, affectant et faisant exploser les destins de ses hommes et de ses femmes qui ne voulaient pas se marier, qui voulaient choisir, qui aimaient, qui n'aimaient pas … L'amour était une arme, la plus dangereuse et le ministère venait de s'en emparer. Albus ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire…

* * *

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette nouvelle ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je posterai le chapitre 4 Mercredi et cinquième et dernier Vendredi prochain, la date d'échéance du concours étant le 27 ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

A mercredi,

CacheCoeur :)


	4. Restriction de la loi

_Manoir des Malfoy, 7 Avril 2024_

Drago feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier. « Nécessité fait loi ! », selon les mots du premier Ministre Grahamfield… L'homme soupira. Quelle atrocité, quel… Quel mensonge. Rien ne justifiait les dernières mesures prisent par le gouvernement. Pas même la nécessité de faire survivre les sorciers Britanniques.

\- Parrain ! Est-ce que je peux sortir pour rendre visite à Ben ce midi ? demanda une petite voix dans son dos.

Drago leva son nez de sa tasse de café et regarda la petite Isabelle, habillée de sa belle robe blanche et verte, qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble hier. Il la contempla tourner sur elle-même, pour faire bouffer les jupons et se surprit à sourire. Isabelle était une enfant née-moldue. Comme le voulait la loi Grahamfield, on lui avait attribué une marraine sorcière et un parrain sorcier dès son entrée à Poudlard. C'était tombé sur eux…

Astoria et lui avaient guidé cette petite dans le monde sorcier, et s'y étaient attachés jusqu'à la retirer de l'orphelinat où elle séjournait pour l'adopter. Bien sûr, Drago avait eu énormément de mal a se faire à l'idée : bien sûr qu'il aimait l'enfant, mais de là à lui transmettre son nom… Cependant, Astoria l'avait fait plier, le persuadant pendant plusieurs mois de prendre définitivement Isabelle sous leur aile.

La loi Grahamfield avait peut-être amélioré l'insertion des nés-moldus dans la communauté sorcière, mais les bienfaits de cette disposition s'arrêtaient ici. Les enfants nés-moldus étaient dès lors, souvent coupés de leur famille.

\- S'il te plaît parrain ! insista Izzy en battant ses longs cils bruns.

Isabelle, dans son malheur, avait la chance d'être orpheline et de n'avoir jamais connu aucune attache… Mais parfois, Drago songeait à tous ces enfants, qui ne voyaient plus qu'occasionnellement leurs parents. Il imaginait ces derniers… Il serait devenu fou, si on l'avait empêché de voir son fils ou si, désormais, on l'empêchait de voir Isabelle et ses grandes prunelles vertes.

\- Evidemment Izzy.

Scorpius, arriva derrière l'adolescente, la souleva dans les airs, la surprenant et lui arrachant un cri. Leurs deux rires se mêlèrent et résonnèrent dans le manoir des Malefoy. C'était peut-être l'un de ses rares véritables moments de pur bonheur depuis la proclamation de cette loi. Scorpius libéra la fillette, qui s'enfuit aussitôt. Drago enleva sa veste noire, celle qu'il avait enfilé pour l'enterrement de la fille Weasley. Une mort tragique, une histoire horrible… Une mort qui faisait gronder de plus en plus les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Cette femme, morte sous les coups de son mari, alors qu'elle avait averti plusieurs fois les autorités compétentes, représentait l'injustice terrible de cette loi. Personne n'avait réagi, ou presque. Être lié pour toujours à une personne malveillante et dangereuse … Le résultat était là, et aujourd'hui on se recueillait sur la tombe d'une Weasley. L'incompréhension était totale, et pire encore, la colère grondait. La révolte était proche… Et il devait protéger sa famille. Oui, cette fois, il les protégerait tous. Comme l'on n'avait pas su faire avec lui.

\- Où est Catherine ? l'interrogea Drago en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il observa son fils s'affaler sur le fauteuil, l'air fatigué. Il ne s'entendait pas avec sa fiancée et Drago en était désolé. Plus encore, il sentait que son fils ne lui disait pas tout. Mais Drago avait une sorte de sixième sens quand il s'agissait de sa progéniture. Et il fallait avouer, que Scorpius n'avait jamais su cacher ses sentiments. Alors quand son fils lui avait chaudement recommandé d'engager Rose Weasley en tant qu'assistante au Ministère de la Magie, dans le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ou il travaillait, Drago avait compris.

\- Et Rose, comment va-t-elle ?

Scorpius s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Poudlard, soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Ils s'étaient quittés, les yeux humides et les cœurs secs. C'était mieux ainsi. Et depuis, Scorpius se plongeait corps et âme dans ses études pour devenir Médicomage. Entre son internat à Saint-Mangouste et les préparatifs de son mariage qui avançait à grands pas, Scorpius n'avait pas eu le temps de songer à sa peine. Sa peine, qui restait pourtant omniprésente. Et dès qu'il avait le temps, il pensait, et tout, absolument tout le ramenait et le rattachait à Rose Weasley.

\- C'est vrai ? l'interrogea suspicieusement le patriarche des Malefoy.

Aux yeux tristes et vides de Scorpius, il devina qu'il disait la vérité, et ses organes se comprimèrent en lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Scorpius étouffa un rire mauvais, sarcastique, que Drago ne lui avait encore jamais entendu :

\- Parce que nous n'en avons pas le droit j'imagine.

\- Tu l'aimes.

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'était même pas une question.

Scorpius écarquilla ses prunelles, étonné.

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, grogna le père.

Drago était en colère. Si son fils lui en avait parlé… Il ne l'aurait pas enchainé à une autre femme pour toujours. Il savait que les Weasley-Granger auraient accepté un arrangement, pour le bien de leur fille, qu'ils devaient chérir plus que tout. Il le savait, parce qu'il était prêt à tout.

\- J'aurai dû vous en parler ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Et vous n'auriez pas été furieux contre moi ?

\- Pourquoi donc l'aurais-je été ? rétorqua le père.

\- C'est une Weasley…

\- Elle s'appellerait Johnson ou Patatra que ça me ferait autant d'effet Scorpius ! s'énerva légèrement Drago. Tu l'aimes. Et ce qui compte, c'est toi.

Drago se leva, jetant le journal sur le faire-part de mariage.

\- Cette loi vous enlève déjà une grande liberté. Ne la laisse pas vous réprimer et vous empêcher de faire vos propres choix plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà, mon fils.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? s'emporta le jeune adulte.

Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils :

\- Etre heureux. Et ne pas décider d'épouser Catherine jeudi prochain.

Parce que la révolte était proche. Et que Drago se battrait pour donner à son fils le pouvoir de faire ses propres choix. Dans l'esprit de Scorpius, il n'y avait que de la brume. Mais ce qu'il voulait véritablement c'était une vie avec de la couleur, une vie avec Rose, ça méritait qu'on se batte corps et âme…


	5. Abrogation de la loi

_Partout en Grande-Bretagne, 1 Juin 2024_

Percy Wesley sentit la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Derrière lui, les pleurs de Lucy redoublaient et inondaient sa boîte crânienne. Il n'arrivait plus à faire comme si il ne les entendait pas. Et devant eux, il y avait Molly. Ou plus exactement, la tombe de Molly. Un sanglot en travers de sa gorge, il déposa sur la pierre froide un tournesol. La fleur préférée de sa fille, sa précieuse petite fille, si solaire, si rayonnante. Sa fille, autrefois si heureuse, les joues toujours rouges, était morte le corps couvert de bleus et malheureuse.

\- C'est de ma faute… Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû te protéger, murmura-t-il en frôlant du bout des doigts l'épitaphe.

\- Non papa. C'est de notre faute à tous.

Il regarda les cheveux autrefois bruns de sa fille, et désormais blonds. Le polynectar faisait des merveilles… Ils se serrèrent, tous les trois, se pressant les uns contre les autres. Il était temps de rentrer et de pleurer encore une fois, à l'abris, chez eux. Cela faisait trois mois, que Lucy se cachait, pour éviter son mariage et cela en faisait cinq que Molly était morte, sous les coups de son conjoint. Elle avait hurlé, crié, supplié le Ministère de la magie. Elle avait écrit des lettres publiques, alerter le monde, tout autour d'elle. Mais le divorce était interdit. Son mari puissant et connu, personne ne l'avait cru, et Molly Grahamfield née Weasley était morte dans l'indifférence alors qu'elle portait un enfant.

\- Tout ceci sera bientôt terminé, jura Percy, ses poings serrés.

Avant l'arrivée de Warren Grahamfield au Ministère, Percy convoitait son poste. Mais il avait perdu les élections. Et tout ce qui avait suivi, n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Kyle Grahamfield, le plus jeune des fils Grahamfield, s'était fiancé à Molly, conformément à la loi. Percy avait grimacé en découvrant le nom du futur mari qui avait été attribué à sa fille. Il l'avait supplié de trouver quelqu'un, pendant l'année accordée par le ministère. Molly n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête … Bornée qu'elle était, sa Molly. Amoureuse d'un tyran… Elle en était décédée prématurément, injustement.

Et il y avait ces dialogues qui revenaient en tête, entre lui et Warren, devant les bureaux du Ministère…

\- Préserver la pureté du sang des sorciers et redorer son blason…

\- Mais vous êtes fous ! avait répondu Percy à son opposant. Vous êtes en train de faire adopter une loi dépourvue de toute morale !

\- La morale… Quelle belle idée. Est-ce là l'excuse que vous trouvez à la déchéance de la puissance des sorciers ? Je refuse d'assister à ça, regarder les moldus nous envahir, et à voir les sorciers disparaître petit à petit.

\- Et moi je refuse de vivre dans un pays gouverné par vos lois, avait rugis Percy.

\- Les sacrifices sont nécessaires.

\- Et nous restons des hommes…

Les personnes autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtées et avaient pu regarder la veine qui palpitait sur le front du Ministre. Il était parti furieux, claquant la porte de son bureau. On ne l'avait jamais retrouvé, il s'en était allé. Il avait emporté avec lui tant de réponses, que plus personne ne pouvait poser de questions.

Deux mois après cette conversation, Molly avait obtenu les résultats de son attribution maritale. Grahamfield s'était vengé de cet affront public en donnant à son fils une épouse qu'il pourrait détruire. Il y avait eu la colère, le déni, l'acceptation puis la résignation. La tristesse, la première fois qu'il avait revu sa fille après son mariage, et l'effroi quand il avait appris sa mort. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que la haine, la révolte et le feu de sa rancune.

Ce soir-là, il s'habilla calmement. Il embrassa sa femme et sa fille. Il rejoignit en silence le quartier général qu'il avait établi. Ses frères étaient là, sa sœur et son mari étaient là. Hermione et Ron étaient là. Les Londubat, les Zabini, les Nott, les McMillan, les Finnigan, les Dragonneau… Ils étaient une cinquantaine au début. Un an après, ils étaient cent cinquante, l'année encore d'après, deux cent. Et aujourd'hui, à trois cents, ils allaient renverser le gouvernement Grahamfield. Lui, si lâche dans son adolescence, était aujourd'hui à la tête d'un groupe qui allait se battre pour les générations futures, qui allait se battre pour leurs enfants. Après la seconde guerre des sorciers, tout le monde avait espéré qu'il n'y en aurait plus. Cependant, ils s'étaient bien vte rendus compte que la passivité n'était pas la solution et qu'il fallait sacrifier la paix pour obtenir la justice. Et ils étaient tous prêts à le faire comme ils auraient dû l'être avant que cette loi ne passe.

\- C'est la dernière nuit de Roxanne à Azkaban, assura-t-il à Angelina qui hocha la tête.

Plus tard, tous ensemble, ils pénétrèrent l'enceinte du Ministère. La garde n'opposa aucune résistance. Ils avaient tous trop souffert de tous ces mariages forcés, de ses enfants à faire, de leurs destins arrachés… Alors ils attendirent. Ils attendirent d'entendre le verre de vin habituel de Grahamfield tinter sur le carrelage dur et froid du Ministère. Les partisans et sympathisants du gouvernements pialèrent, il y eut des altercations, des combats dans les rues, des duels dans les impasses, mais bien vite, les choses se calmèrent.

Les jours qui passèrent furent les plus compliqués. On s'aperçut de l'emprise que pouvait avoir un seul homme et ses suivants. On s'aperçut que ces trois dernières années, le Ministère de la Magie avait été corrompu, empoissonné de l'intérieur par un seul individu qui pensait que les sorciers devaient survivre, qu'importe le prix à payer, qu'importe les sacrifiées et leur sacrifice. On s'aperçut que les votes avaient été faussés, que l'abstention n'avait pas été prise en compte. Et on pansa toutes les blessures.

La loi Grahamfield fût immédiatement abrogée. Les sorciers se remirent tout doucement… L'économie était au plus bas, et la Justice avait besoin de retrouver son sens de la justice. Hermione Weasley-Granger fît dissoudre les assemblées, pour les faire réélire. On fît adopter une charte des droits et libertés fondamentales des sorciers. Les mariages contractés après l'adoption de la loi Grahamfield furent annulés rétroactivement. Tous, sans exceptions. Même celui de Victoire et Teddy qui se remarièrent deux mois après. Et on fît la fête, avec une belle cérémonie, Victoire portait une belle robe blanche et la pièce montée fût excellente. On dansa, on chanta. On pensa à Molly et on versa quelques larmes. Les cheveux de Lucy étaient redevenus bruns, et ils étaient tous libres de se marier, de ne pas se marier, de divorcer, de se remarier, d'avoir un enfant, trois, ou quatre ou aucun.

Scorpius retrouva Rose, habillée d'une belle robe dorée. Elle posa son bouquet de demoiselle d'honneur sur la table et attrapa une coupe de champagne qu'elle but cul sec, d'une seule traite. Cela fît rire Scorpius.

\- Article 1 de la Chartre des droits et libertés fondamentales des sorciers : « Tout être humain possède des droits et libertés intrinsèques, destinés à assurer sa protection et son épanouissement. », murmura-t-il arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Article 2, continua Rose. « Les droits et libertés de la personne humaine sont inséparables des droits et libertés d'autrui et du bien-être général ».

\- Et je m'en fiche. Parce que je n'ai toujours pas besoin d'une loi pour t'aimer.

Il l'admira. Elle lui sourit. Et ils dansèrent eux aussi, à leur façon :

\- On est libre de se marier maintenant, déclara joyeusement la rousse.

\- Mais on est aussi libre de ne pas le faire…

C'étaient à eux, de vivre avec leurs choix, leurs erreurs et leurs espoirs. Parce que nécessité n'avait point de loi, et qu'elle n'en aurait jamais plus.

* * *

 **NA :** Bonjour à tous !

 _#BouletteTime_ , j'avais oublié que la deadline était un vendredi et non un dimanche ! Alors voici l'ultime chapitre de cette petite nouvelle ! Je reviens trés bientôt en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction, qui sera, cette fois-ci, liée à "Nos citations" et "Le goût arc-en-ciel" ! En exclusivité je vous dévoile son titre : "A demi-mot"!

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je vous aime (non vraiment, je vous aime, sans vous je n'aurais plus trop le courage d'écrire) ! Je vous réponds trés bientôt :)

Merci pour vos lectures !

CacheCoeur :)


End file.
